


Big Hero 6 Muses - Christmas Special

by Magical_Awesome_Kid



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Christmas Special, Family, Hamada bros, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Awesome_Kid/pseuds/Magical_Awesome_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro, the ever-prepared fifteen-year-old genius, is scrambling to get his gifts together the night before Christmas. However, when something - or someone - makes a drop on his roof, he arms for a fight. Is it an intruder or has Santa come to town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Hero 6 Muses - Christmas Special

It was the day before Christmas, and all through the Lucky Cafe, not a creature was stirring, not even Moochi.

Well, that was a lie.

In a room tucked in the very top level of the house, a place that had been converted from an attic almost ten years back, was a young boy of fifteen. It was almost midnight on Christmas Eve, and Hiro, the ever-prepared one, was trying to wrap his Aunt’s gift that he had designed and printed off from the 3D printer just an hour ago. It took him forever to find enough of the same wrapping paper after that, and the teenage boy was, admittedly, terrible at wrapping to begin with.

Hiro sighed as another piece of tape got stuck in his messy locks. He tugged it loose, taking a few stray hairs with it. He winced as he stared at the box, tucked inside a machine that would help his aunt glaze donuts faster and easier (which was one of her best sellers). Hiro glared at the box in annoyance once again.

“This is so much more difficult than it should be.” He muttered to himself. Usually, Baymax was there to comment in, but the robot had powered down for the night in order for Hiro to do a full system update. His charging stand was tucked in the corner, Baymax himself fully deflated inside. The update would be done my morning.

Honestly, the silence was something Hiro didn’t always like. When he worked, he had music to listen to or talk to others, but tonight he really didn’t feel like it. Having to scramble for the gift, having so much trouble, made him think about why he hadn’t had so many issues in the past.

In the past years, Tadashi was always there to make sure Hiro got everything he needed done long before Christmas, and his older brother always helped him wrap. The first time Hiro had wanted to make something for Aunt Cass that wasn’t paper and noodles glued together, Tadashi had helped Hiro get the idea for building a little Lucky Cat that, when someone entered the cafe, meowed and gave a little wave. Tadashi had helped with the tools Hiro was too young to handle, but it was the first time Hiro had really built a robot he could be proud of, and Aunt Cass had loved it. Every year after that, Hiro built all his gifts, including the things he gave Tadashi, ranging from little robots to full-blown mechanical masterpieces.

Tadashi was there every Christmas. He was a good sport, even as they got older, when Hiro shook him awake as early as the boy could without totally annoying everyone with the early hour. They would tear open gifts under the tree as Aunt Cass made her San Fransokyo-famous sweets and the best Hot Chocolate.

It was all tradition.

But, this year, there was no Tadashi.

No matter what he had accomplished, no matter what he did at the Institute or the people he saved, the hall opened in Tadashi’s name, Hiro still felt the presence of Tadashi. He missed his brother in every moment where his mind went quiet, when a problem was just not working out for him, Tadashi’s words of wisdom would chide him for being a bonehead. The memories Hiro had with his brother were precious, and, of all the things he had told people that he wanted for Christmas, they weren’t really what he wanted.

No, he wanted his brother back.

Hiro placed another piece of tape on the box, his mind working on auto pilot as he wrapped the gift futilely. Lazily, he let his eyes roll around the room before they landed on the screen that separated Tadashi’s part of the room from his. Aunt Cass had mentioned once that they should move some of his stuff out so that Hiro could use more of the space, but Hiro had insisted it all stay. Sometimes, it was just better for Hiro to pretend that Tadashi was just at class or working late in his lab. Baymax always told him Tadashi was there, and, sometimes, Hiro would just pretend he meant it literally rather than figuratively.

There was a loud BANG above as Hiro’s head whipped towards the roof. Muffled voices were heard as Hiro set the present to the side. Something shifted again as Hiro now made out the sound of thrusters.

Someone had made a drop on the house.

Hiro grabbed his helmet, stashed feet away as he had been making upgrades as of late, as he threw it over his head. Cursing that Baymax was out, Hiro, instead, grabbed for another gift he had worked on: a stun-gun for Fred based on the Green Hornet’s weapon of choice. It was totally cartoonish in design and the effects, on a full-grown man (aka tested on Wasabi) lasted about ten minutes. Fred was a hero already, but the guy was practically married to his comics.

Hiro quickly extinguished the lights as he listened closely. The footsteps were clear as something seemed to jump down to the roof itself. The person stood there a few moments before moving. Hiro followed the sound as it was now obvious that someone was moving towards the fire escape. It was moments like this Hiro was glad Aunt Cass slept like a log. She didn’t know about the hero thing yet, but she would definitely freak out, whether it be at the intruder or the teen himself.

Hiro made his way nearly silent down the stairs to the main living level, passing Aunt Cass’ room where soft snores filled the air. Hiro held the gun up, taking aim carefully as he rounded the corner to the darkened living/dining area. Hiro heard the feet land downstairs as Hiro descended further into the cafe itself. A figure stood shadowed by a distant light as snow fell lightly outside. It made it’s way to the door as Hiro kept the gun trained.

Using a key, the person let his/herself into the cafe.

The cat on the counter meowed as the figure jumped. Another cat, which Hiro had also made for Cass, cast a white glow from its belly at the person. Hiro grinned at the cats as he jumped out, gun trained. “Hands up. You messed with the wrong house, and I will not hesitate to fire.”

The figure looked around as part of his body came into the light of the robot, revealing a tallish man. He wore a thick sweater, but one of his hands was wrapped in medical bandages. His sweatshirt had a cartoonish Christmas Tree on it while the man’s legs and feet were covered in black pants and trainers. His face was mostly still hidden.

“Hiro?”

Hiro paused at that. The person sounded so much like another, a person Hiro had not seen in a long, long time.

Hiro gulped as he took aim. “Who are you? What are you looking for?”

The person rose their hands. “Whoa, bonehead, don’t shoot. It’s me.”

Hiro felt his body shake at the name. It was something only one person had called him. “No, it couldn’t be…”

The clock struck midnight.

And Hiro, in his shaky state, shot the person.

Hiro felt the whole thing went far too fast. One second, the person was standing before him. A split second later, the man was on the ground, out cold as the last of the green fumes dissipated away. Hiro felt the gun fall from his grip.

Hiro stood there another minute before his brain kicked in. He ran back into the kitchen area of the cafe, finding the fuse box. He threw all the switches to activate the lights to the cafe. The whole area beyond filled with lights as the room did as well. Hiro’s eyes adjusted painfully as he blindly ran back to the cafe.

His eyes, now regulated, landed on the body. The body was indeed a young man, breathing gently as his body no doubt worked out the light sedative. He was about twenty, with messy black locks that had been attempted to be combed through whist his skin was a tad pale, as if he had not been in the sun for months. Hiro spotted small scar snake up from the color of the atrocious white Christmas Sweater and another on the palm of his exposed wrist.

Hiro approached as he fell to his knees. His breathing sped up as his heart raced. _No, it couldn’t be. He’s… he’s…_

Hiro held a hand over the man’s chest. He was breathing, that was for sure.

“Tadashi?”

The man groaned. Somehow, ten minutes had already passed. “Ow… Did you really shoot me?”

“Tadashi?” Hiro repeated as he fell back on his butt. He threw off the helmet, his hands shaking. He was sure he was seeing things, hearing things that he shouldn’t.

Tadashi was still there, and he was propping himself up on his elbows.

The man - Tadashi? - grinned back in the way Hiro’s brother would. “Hey, sorry I was gone so long. Apparently, it takes a pretty long time to recover from chemical and third degree burns.”

Hiro’s eyes widened further. “No, it can’t be, you can’t be… The fire…” Hiro was shaking before a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist. The teen’s eyes shot to his older brother.

“I’ll explain, but, Hiro, I promise I am very much alive.” Tadashi promised in the same tone, the same damn tone, that was always there to soothe Hiro when he needed it.

Hiro’s damn broke as he lunged forward, digging his hands into the ugly Christmas sweater as he cried, tears soaking the thing as he just held his long-thought-dead brother in his arms. Tadashi returned the hug just as fiercely, tears leaking out of the older boy’s eyes as well.

Happy tears gave way to a joyous laugh from the younger. “Tadashi, how… what… Seriously? Christmas?”

Tadashi grinned to himself. “Let’s just say that Mr. Marvel’s sense of humor is as bad as his son’s."

High above where the Hamada brothers reunited, a flying car hovered. Inside was a man dressed in a fine suit, though underneath lay an outfit of spandex. He knew he was close to the time he had to retire, give way to other’s who were now rising to protect his fair city in ways that he, a shadow figure of a hero, couldn’t. He didn’t know much about them yet, but he was close to figuring out their identities just in case. He wasn’t sure how well the boy had recovered after months of secret recovery and therapy, but he had insisted that he was well enough to return home. The youth didn’t have to worry about the villain that had started the whole debacle anymore, but the man was as overprotective as any hero and father could.

Mr. Stanley Frederick Marvel, aka Fred’s dad, took off into the skies once he was sure his package was delivered just in time for Christmas.

For the Hamadas and friends, it would go down in the history books as the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while scrolling through Tumblr the other day. The original post is there of this story. I hope you guys like it! Merry (belated) Christmas!


End file.
